


Karlinqoyi

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asphyxiation, Creepy, F/M, Family History, Human Sacrifice, Incest, Multi, Murder Kink, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Viserys' older sister is wed to Khal Drogo he follows her increasingly brutal demands.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://www.fleabottomfics.tumblr.com">Flea Bottom Fics</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karlinqoyi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).



> In case you need the [Dothraki translated....](http://docs.dothraki.org/Dothraki.pdf)
> 
> This does not go well for Jorah or Drogo. Read or not accordingly.

The day Daenerys stood before Khal Drogo, her younger brother had looked on in awe. Viserys had listened her tell stories of the dragons since the Usurper forced them from their home. That day his elder sister, the Blood of the Dragon, had begun her reign.

Viserys sat to the side as his sister watched Drogo's blood riders rut and kill. As the arakh slid through the losers ribs he could have swore he saw her smile. It was uncomfortable. Hot. His sister didn't seem to mind it though. She took to it well.

Her hand brushed against Drogo's as the Northern knight approached. Illyrio looked over to Viserys briefly and a pit settled in his stomach. He would have married her, should have married her, Dany had told him this at length, but it felt as if every other man here had her eye.

And yet, perhaps she still cared for him more than any other. Before she rode with Khal Drogo she stood before her brother. She was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. Her wedding dress was sheer, and her long silver hair hung loose. She had finally come into her development, her breasts and hips broadening. She was meant to hold dragons. Her violet eyes met with his own, and Dany left a long kiss on his forehead, circling her arms around his head.

“ _Gizikhven gazeo_.”

\---

Doreah felt more a consolation than anything. She knew nothing of dragons. He missed his sister's stories, her hands in his hair and stroking his chest as he fell asleep. He would trade every night with Doreah on his cock for a single night of his sisters gentle touches. He had never lain with her as he had with Doreah. His sister had to save her belly for her husband. When she had told him about the wedding, Viserys was bathing. Dany had placed her hand on his thigh just like she had done to Drogo. Then she had moved higher, wrapping her slender fingers around his arousal.  She'd called it waking the dragon.

\---

The blood on her lips and horse flesh in her stomach had made them love her more. She was not powerful. She was power. 

Viserys listened to them that night, taken in the slick noises and murmured words. He had never learned Dothraki. She had forbid him.

“ _Anni hrazef. Anni hrazef._ ”

He heard his sister's voice, tenderly whispering the same words over and over. Drogo grunted like a beast in heat, but he simply tuned into the sounds of her pleasure. At one point the breathy noises turned to a long moan and the wet slapping noises grew more frequent. Then it was all quiet, except for Viserys' own ragged sighs. He washed his seed from his hands before falling asleep. The warm tingling feeling left after was almost like holding her.

–--

As Drogo grew sicker and weaker, Viserys worried for his sister's station more and more. She seemed in control of things, but some of the bloodriders grew traitorous. One man dared to speak down to her. Jhogo's whip choked the life from him. Ser Jorah did the kindness of translating what she had said.

“Any other man who seeks to defy can expect the same.”

It almost sounded like a challenge.

Dany had smiled as the man's fingers clawed at the whip, his eyes bulging in his head. She took Viserys aside to her tent after, her hand on the small of her brother's back.

“What is it, sweet sister?” he asked. She had an energy about her. She was walking in full strides, despite the swell of her coming child.

“There is a word in Dothraki. I want you to learn it.”

Her fingertips danced up and down Viserys' back. She looked pleased with him. He wasn't sure how he'd done it. Perhaps he could lay with her now that she was already with child.

“Anything you ask of me, I'll do. You know that,” Viserys replied, stepping closer.

Daenerys laughed at that. It was a sweet noise. One he had missed for many years.

“It's a bit difficult to translate into Valyrian.... It means to ride a horse at a pace that will eventually kill it.”

\---

It started with Drogo. Viserys had waited while his sister mounted him. They would have never been able to kill him at his full strength, but Dany wouldn't have seen the need to then. It was hard to control himself. He had never actually seen his sister like this before. It would be his  _ vishaferat. _ Her pale skin was all before him, her head cast back in pleasure.

Dany rocked against Drogo's hips slowly at first, the motion a subtle isolated grinding. She had then progressed till her whole body moved fluidly. Yet her real hypnotic power was in her stare. Her eyes locked with Drogo's. It was as if he only saw her. 

Viserys slid the golden belt around his neck with little trouble. His sister did as she had learned from the Dothraki, she rode.

Drogo's spasms changed from rhythmic ecstatic bursts into something erratic. He no longer had the kick or fight of a horselord. He was weak. It was almost as if Dany were drawing the life from him. With each thrust, the dragon's blood and the dragon inside her grew stronger.

\---

When she took to the fire he did not stop her. He'd seen she was a dragon. He still had not lain with her, but these were their sons.

\---

Their three sons grow stronger and hungrier as does their mother. Dany has a different slave trader each night. She fucks them each like she did Drogo, her pace building until Viserys comes to her side. She lets him pleasure himself as he watches now, waiting for the day he will have her, the day they take the throne and he fucks her as he and Rhaegar would have together. When she finishes, Viserys takes the bodies to their children. He is no longer repulsed by the scent of burnt flesh.

There is still one slave trader she has not had, but Viserys' expects his time will come. His sister seems weary of his constant council and longing glances. Perhaps it is even better for him this way, Ser Jorah will die having the one thing he most wants.

The bear on Ser Jorah's crest suits him. His bare body is covered in dark hair. The men Dany takes are always so unlike him, their bodies broad and covered in scars. These other men are beneath her. They are dead because they are not of the dragon. A dragon may find joy in other beasts, but never a mate.

He calls her _khaleesi_. He says it in shock at first. Ser Jorah has seen the bodies, and knows what his sister having him means. For Viserys, Dany's whims are reason enough to kill him, but his treason seals it.

When she slides into his lap, her hands draped behind the knight's neck she laughs.

"Not a _khaleesi_ , a _zhavorsa_."


End file.
